1. Field
The present disclosure relates to ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses and operating methods thereof, and more particularly, to ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses and operating methods thereof which extract and display a standard cross-section of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object (e.g., soft tissues or blood flow). In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses including a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like.
A user such as a doctor needs to read an ultrasound image in order to diagnose a state of an examinee. However, according to an ultrasound system of the related art, kinds of cross-sections that may be extracted are limited when a cross-section of an object (for example, a brain of a fetus) is extracted, and thus only a limited state of an examinee may be observed.
Therefore, as the kinds of cross-sections that may be extracted from an object by an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus increase, accurate and fast diagnosis of the examinee may be possible. Also, if a user may directly edit a cross-section extracted from an object by an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, user convenience may increase.